powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bert's Baby
'Bert's Baby '''is the 12th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the full debuts of Bella/Son of Beast (Boma Commander/Vengeance Violet) and Kate/WildCat as well as the first appearances of Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) and Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II). Coaster Force Grey, Coaster Force Reshda, and Sunset Ranger also debut. Plot Kate recaps her backstory of becoming who she has. Gatekeeper decides to reunite a believed old order called the Geauga Society in order to strengthen their bonds. The Nitro Rangers, Valravn, and the Wild West Coasters head to Canada where a polar vortex is heard to be afoot at midsummer. The Coaster Force, Gatekeeper, WildCat, and Raptor head south to Kings Island where Diamondback knows two guys that could reactive the Coaster Force Megazord. When they arrive, the place is a ghost town for midday at midsummer.They hear a scream, but a rather motherly looking android appears and addresses them. The rangers morph and turn the corner to find Son of Beast, with his father at the stake. However, they see the son has a feminine build in contrast to boys, and the Vengeance trio soon join their queen as she plans to kill her "father". WildCat throws one of her catnip bombs, which distracts them and free their friend. At that point, the red and yellow jet souls appear with Beast taking the yellow one. A few seconds later, the X-blade appears in Firehawk's hands and the red jet souls binds with it once more, instantly becoming the CF Red (II). Bella takes it up a notch by calling the Vengeance Megazord, with Peter calling for the Coaster Force Megazord at the same time. Both take the helm of their Megazords, going out in a draw. Meanwhile, someone looks down from a frozen mountain and sees the Data Cycles in the distance, It's Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian. Cast Rangers * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Blue) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Viktor/ValravnKate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) Boma * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Boma Commander) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwtn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) * Executioner Boma Coaster Powers Coaster Force CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Storm Zord, Nitro Drive, Jet Blade CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Drive CF Red: X-Blade, Morph (Ignition), Firehawk Zord, Nitro Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Nitro Drive CF Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Engine Rifle (Final Wave), Nitro Drive CF Grey: Morph (Ignition), Patriot Clamore, Dragon Zord, Nitro Drive CF Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Bow, Mach Zord, Nitro Drive Sunset Ranger: Transforming Frontier Rifle (Moprh, Final Wave), Nitro Drive Vengeance Rangers Boma Commander: Morph (Ignition), Blaze Staff (Inversion Break), Magnum Pistol Black: Morph, Vengeance Megazord Silver: Morph only Gold: Morph only Errors It is not explained how Firehawk got the X-blade as it is stored on CF Red's hip Notes * The Nitro and Wild West Coasters only appear in the first and last scenes in this episode * First villain faction led by a female since S''uper Ninja Steel * Most of what we know about Mean Streak, outside the comics, is in this episode * The opening did not play in this episode, with the credits during Kate's flashback See Also * Ep. 8: Jarmin's House That Flies in the Sky-Sentai Counterpart (Executioner Boma) from Turboranger * ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland-''Sentai Counterpart (Boma Commander) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen